


The Year We Weren't Lonely

by absentlovers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Possible Character Death, TW: Violence, mikaani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absentlovers/pseuds/absentlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started on the worst day of the year: Veneration Day.<br/>Mikasa met Annie.<br/>Annie socialized.<br/>Mikasa started fighting again.<br/>Annie fell in love for the first time.<br/>They wrecked the hallways of a book store and got ice cream stuck in each other's hair.<br/>They laughed for days on end and eventually couldn't sleep without the other.<br/>The worst day of the year led the way for the best days of their lives.<br/>But it also ended it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year We Weren't Lonely

1.

The beach was empty for June 30th.

A few groups were scattered across the sand, some alone watching the sunset on the pier. The sound of camp fires, seagulls, and sparklers were alive and well; yelling came from the people crazy enough to drink before the sun went down. Songs about the dead came from multiple radios and a countdown for fireworks remained constant. But despite all the festivities going around, Mikasa only brought her scarf closer, breathing in the warm summer air.

She sat on a beach towel under the pier, legs to her chest, while watching her two friends run and dance around the edge of the water.  When the stars took over for the sun, footsteps were heard from above as people left the pier to join their friends across the beach. There were people having fun around her. They were enjoying themselves and making great memories, some they’d probably tell their kids about one day, or ones they’d forget come July 1st. Whatever reason they had, Mikasa felt a tang of envy. And she felt guilty for thinking that way because of how easily it would have been to leave the towel and join her friends in the water.

But she didn’t. She never did.

And every year on Veneration Day, she’d regret it. Still, nothing prompted Mikasa to be happy that day, all because of the years previous. Some nights, she would find herself crying and other times, feelings of sorrow overwhelmed her until she couldn’t leave the bed. Throughout the years, it was an easy pattern to spot; Veneration Day was always a terrible one, and nothing could ever change that.

It took a lot of convincing on Eren’s part to get her to come to the beach. Aside from trying to drag her out of the house, there were promises to get her _something_ from the mall tomorrow and yes, _nothing bad will happen_ , nothing bad ever happens ever. “Lighten up and stop being so selfish. This year is going to be different, alright?” One slam of the front door later, Mikasa left the house and ran towards the green van, joining a relieved Eren.

The sound of running on wet sand brought her back to reality. Armin came rushing towards her, laughing harder than she had ever seen him before, followed by Eren who was soaking wet with salt water. Large smiles were plastered on their faces as they approached.

“He – he fell into the – the water and then –“ Armin couldn’t even finish the sentence from his laughter. He fell into the sand next to Mikasa and grabbed a towel behind him for Eren to dry himself off.  “It was so hilarious! Were you watching?”

“Yeah,” Mikasa managed to give a small laugh. “Be careful next time, Eren.”

“Uh huh,” Eren replied, wiping off his face. “Not gonna lie, I was expecting that wave. I’m not so big of an idiot that I’d drown myself. Oh, and speaking of idiots. Guess who I saw here. With Marco.”

The two others glanced at him, waiting for an answer.

“Jean. Kirschstein.  Can you believe it?” That time, Eren laughed. “God, how could Marco get with such a tool?”

“Jean’s alright.” Mikasa commented.

“Sure,” Eren gave her a funny look and continued. “Anyway, I might go join their group. Some of my roomies from college are over there and I’d like to catch up with them, if you don’t mind.”

Armin chimed in with a smile. “I’ll go with you! I think I saw Connie and Sasha with them too.”

“Mikasa, you joining us?”

She looked away from the two and stared at her fingers in the sand. “No,” she answered. “I’m fine here.” A small smile appeared on her face, if only to assure the two boys that she’d be okay.

A hand landed on her shoulder. Armin gave her that dreaded look of pity and told her, “You’re always welcome to join us, you know.”

“I know, I know.” She took a deep breath and removed the hand touching her. “I just really like the view here. Plus, I’d rather not stay around when Eren and Jean start clashing again.”

Eren gave an over exaggerated frown as Armin got up from the sand. One wave goodbye later, the two boys gathered their things and left Mikasa in solitude.

 _I wonder if it’s too early to leave…_ Mikasa thought.

The radio gave an update on the countdown: two hours left until the fireworks.

Not even ten minutes after Eren left, and Mikasa heard him and Jean bicker about some touchy subject while the mediators (Armin and Marco) tried stopping them before someone called the cops. When she glanced over to see if they needed her, she saw Sasha and Connie poking fun at the other four, and that stopped them for a good while.

Stars were evident in the dark sky. The pier hindered Mikasa’s view above her, but she still saw the beauty in it from the horizon. Gusts of hot wind flowed under the pier, followed by the chill of the ocean water. Mikasa shivered under her scarf and suddenly, she regretted wearing a sundress to the beach, especially at night. She didn’t realize how long they’d actually stayed at the beach or how cold it could have gotten, so she brought the red scarf closer to her, but with little effect. From that, there were two choices she could have gone for.

One was the better, easier path in the long run. She could easily get up, grab her towel and move to the group of six behind her; they had a steady fire keeping them warm and none of them appeared to need any sweater or jacket to keep them completely warm that night. Maybe then she’d enjoy herself.

But the second was to take the old gray jacket in the back of her van and come back to enjoy the beach. That or she could sleep in that van until the others returned after the fireworks.

Mikasa turned her head and looked at the group of six. They were playing some weird game that had to do with chasing one another, though it seemed like only Sasha really enjoyed it. Even then, one could tell from observation that the group was having the time of their lives. Wondering if it was too late to join, Mikasa stood and froze before making another step. Was it possible she would ruin their fun?

Mikasa went with the second option and tried to promise herself that it was for the better.

Clutching the towel in one hand, she walked slowly across the sand, waiting and wanting for someone to notice, to say “Why don’t you join us instead?”

But no one said a thing when she passed by, and when her feet hit the grass leading to the parking lot, it was too late for any hope.

She sighed into her scarf and walked a little faster, hoping to get the night over with. Maybe she could see the fireworks from the van.

2.

When Annie got home from work, she pressed the voicemail button on her home phone.

“Three new messages.”

A beep filled the apartment as she set aside her bag on the couch.

_Annie? You need to answer your phone more often. It’s tiring to always get sent to voicemail, not to mention unprofessional. Why even leave your home phone on the business card? Anyway, I can’t teach the kids this weekend; Erwin came down with the cold and I was stupid enough to sleep in the same bed as this guy. Who do you think he got it from?  I need to clean the sheets and all the things he and I touched; GOD, it’s endearing. I’m sure I’ll be fine come Tuesday. If not, I can get Hanji to take over. Do you hear that? Erwin is treating me like I’m some sort of butler instead of a partner. I gotta go, call me back when or if you get this._

_Hello Ms. Leonhardt! My son Dennis Eibringer came down with the cold the other day and can’t make it to lessons all next week. It seems like everyone is coming down with sickness this time of year. Get yourself vaccinated if you haven’t already! Let me know if he misses any important dates! You can call be back at 555-5555._

_Yo. It’s Reiner. Me and Bert are gonna head down to Rose Beach for Veneration Day and we want you to come. I know you’re always home late, but if you come before the fireworks at nine, you’re all good. We’re making smores and there’s this huge bonfire, if that convinces you to go. We haven’t seen you in a while and it’s summer for Pete’s sake. Take a break from work once in a while. But we’ll be there. Oh and Bertie says, hi. See you later, hopefully._

“There are no more messages.”

A grin spilled across Annie’s face. An annoyed Levi was always one of her more favorite things. Plus, it was the first she heard from the Reiner and Bert in a while; maybe it had been a couple of months. The three of them separated after Annie started her own little business (which had grown to be pretty successful for the small city) because of all the work and stress it put on her. She just needed to be alone for the process, and loneliness is what she got. Of all the chances they could have caught up, Veneration Day was the day Reiner called. There was nothing wrong with it, but why Veneration Day?

From what Annie knew, Veneration Day was a city holiday to honor those who died in the “Titan War”, but after so many years, it became an excuse to miss work and school to do whatever you pleased. The picture she saw in her mind of Rose Beach were crowds of drunkards and high schoolers trying to prove themselves to strangers. Also, fireworks. Shamefully enough, she had to admit to being one of those high schoolers at one point, at least by force. But still, she couldn’t deny that they were stupid. Reiner and Bertl knew this about Annie. They should have assumed that she would say no. So, why Veneration Day?

Back then, she was surrounded by friends and good vibes, despite being stoic and introverted. Lunch hours were filled with laughter, class went by so quickly because it was a _ctually fun_ and there were adventures to the park after school. Not to mention the huge camping trip every summer, now _that_ was a time to be nostalgic for. Had Reiner asked about a trip in the summer, for old time’s sake, then Annie would have answered with an immediate yes.

The clock above her TV read 6:38. It wasn’t too late to leave. _Consider your options Annie. Reiner and Bert and a crowded beach versus a night eating leftovers and falling asleep on the couch. Which sounds like more fun? That’s right, the beach. Go. Think of something to make you go._

A few minutes passed before she found an excuse to leave. Nostalgia and a need for redemption. That’s what prompted Annie to go. She’d stay for an hour, until the fireworks show at most.

But there was something else willing her to go. A gut feeling that was left unexplained. That was a whole other reason to leave the house, maybe the _real_ reason why she convinced herself. It was enough.

Heading towards her bedroom, she changed into a more casual outfit, grabbing a large white sweater, jeans, and Bert’s old MCR shirt. No less than 10 minutes later, Annie left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

3.

No one stopped me from going and I told myself to be completely fine with that. I was guilt-tripped by Eren to go there anyway and it’s not like I was having fun. I supposed this was for the better and started digging into my dress’ pockets for the keys to the van. When I heard the jingling, I took them out and tossed them in my hands while I tried to remember where I parked the van. It shouldn’t have been too hard to find; after all, it was this deep green color that was obvious, light or dark. But there were multiple sections of parking between all the beach houses, and I just walked forward from where I was sitting.

I didn’t find the van in the lot I was in, so I went passed it and onto the lit streets.

There was a row of drug stores and surf shops lined up across the homes and the street was vacant. I took a deep breath and quickly walked onward to the next lot. The only sound I heard was the clinking of my keys, the few cars that drove past, and my footsteps on the sidewalk.

I had that weird feeling you get when you’re alone. The one where you think someone (or something) is following you, but when you look back, there’s absolutely nothing. I knew I was scaring myself; it’s not like Slenderman exists or there’s a ghost out to seek revenge on me. Besides, everyone was out celebrating, whether it be at the beach or in their homes. But just to make sure, I turned around and walked backwards. And there was nothing.

I sighed and turned forward again before bumping into someone. The impact had me falling butt first into the ground.

“Ouch.”

The man before me stood up and extended his hand for me to take.

“It was my fault. Sorry.” I apologized and let go of his hand.

“Ha, don’t sweat it. My fault entirely.”  He put his hands up in defense and put them back in his jacket pockets.

“Yeah…” I clutched the keys tighter into my hands and continued. “I should go. Sorry again.” I walked faster just to get away from this guy. He gave me bad vibes, especially in an empty street. I guess I wasn’t fast enough because he grabbed my arm and tugged me toward him.

“Wait,” he smirked. “I didn’t even get your name yet.”

I looked away from him and chose to stare at the ground instead. His breath smelled awful and the grip he had on my arm probably cut off its circulation. At this point, I could’ve easily just beat him up or at least gotten released from this death grip, but I didn’t fight anymore. Not since –

“I asked for your name.”

“I don’t feel comfortable giving my name out.”

“Really? Well, how about an exchange. _You_ get the choice to keep your name to yourself, and _I_ get to throw you around like a rag doll? How’s that?”

_Listen here you piece of shit, I just want to go to my car and sleep until this day is over so if you just LET ME GO_

_“_ Is everything alright over there?”

I turned my head to the direction of the female voice and saw a small blonde woman standing a few feet away from us. Her expression was indifferent; opposite to the emotion held in her voice. The man grabbing me shouted, “Everything’s fine! My girlfriend and I are just having a little argument.”

“I’m not his girlfriend! I don’t even – “ I couldn’t even  finish the sentence before he smacked me across the face. I landed on the ground again, feeling the spot where he had hit me. Luckily there was no blood, but it hurt like hell.

When I stared back up, I saw the blonde woman in a fighting position, waiting for the guy to attack first. He laughed and muttered, “Awww, what the hell…” and proceeded to punch her.

I don’t think he even touched her before he hit the ground. She kicked him in the gut once more before extending her hand and asking if I was okay. I replied with a small yes before grabbing her hand. She led the way and ran in the direction I came from. I looked behind me to see if he was chasing us at all, but gladly, he was still on the floor.

We probably ran a few blocks before stopping near a white Buggy.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Gods, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I just can’t stand assholes like that.” She took keys out of her pocket and opened the passenger seat door. “I’m assuming you need a ride home? And don’t worry; I’m not a creeper.”

“I know. You saved me back there. But, I don’t need a ride home. I just need to find my van.”

She gave me a puzzled look. “You don’t know where your car is?”

“I forgot where I parked it. My mind gets really scattered on Veneration Day. It’s probably because I hate it so much.”

“You too?” She chuckled and brought her arms closer to her. “Yeah. This day is pretty depressing.”

“Amen to that…” We stood in silence for a while after that. I stared at the grass growing between the pavements and decided I should say something. “I’m Mikasa, by the way. Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Oh, I’m Annie Leonhardt. Owner of the Sina Dojo downtown? Just in case you’ve heard of it, of course.”

“You own a dojo?” I asked surprisingly.

“Mhhmm. It used to be an old local grocery store, but because of all the private corporations popping up in town, people haven’t been buying from the locals. So, it closed down and I bought it with the money I was gonna use to… travel.”

“Travel? Travel where?”

“Everywhere.” Annie shrugged and locked up her car. “We should probably find your car.”

“Right.” I replied. “I think I parked it near the burger joint. By the apartment complexes?”

“I think I know the one. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this and unfortunately I won't be updating it any longer. I lost my files a while ago when a virus took over my computer and I couldn't recover them. Maybe I'll update it in the future, but for now, I won't be updating a thing.


End file.
